Lost in Lust
by riridono
Summary: When Chris infiltrates the Spencer estate he gets more than he bargained for.
1. Not Part of the Plan

Since stupid PSN is down I cant play my Resident Evils XP!!! So thought Id write some deliciousness instead, lol ^-^ and by delicousness, I mean Topher and Weskerz 3

* * *

Chris and Jill made their way through the Spencer estate, both being forced to reminisce on unwanted memories. Their priority was to find Spencer, but it was like being trapped in a nightmare, having to solve these all to familiar puzzles. Finally after collecting three pieces of what seemed to be scrap paper, but were really passwords, they entered them on the computer of the room that Jill had picked the lock of. This in turn, had opened up a secret door by the bookshelf. They both nodded to each other in acknowledgment and proceeded to enter the newly opened room. Jill entered first which proved to be a mistake as bars shot down to seal the entrance. Jill managed to push Chris out of the room and out of the way of the bars just in time before they sealed her in. But then Jill heard the sound of the room grinding above her and realized right now she had bigger problems than just being trapped in the room. Large spikes protruded from the ceiling as its entirety came down slowly in an effort to try and crush whatever had just walked in between it an the floor. As Barry would say, she was about to be a Jill sandwich. (mmmm sandwich.) Jill glanced around quickly, looking for a way out when she saw the lever through the small barred window.

"Quick Chris, go around and pull that lever! Ill shoot the lock on the door!" Without a word Chris bolted outside the room and managed to make it to the lever just in time. Pulling it did stop the ceiling and in turn made sure Jill hadnt become a slice of swiss cheese, but it hadnt lifted the bars.

"Great, looks like your still trapped in there," Chris stated with a sigh.

"Yeah and all for some stupid crank. Well what are we gonna do?"

"Ill go look for a way to get you out of there." Chris said the next with a chuckle, "You stay here."

"Yeah, haha, she replied, Keep in touch." She said tapping her comm link.

"Will do." Chris left the area and made his way to the large entry hall the two of them had first come in. Everything was the same as it had been before; the bodies of the security detail still littered the ground. And the blood smears were also still there. It seemed eerily quiet except for the thunder booming outside, or was it? When the thunder had subsided for a moment Chris heard the sound of the piano being played. It was the all too familiar Moonlight Sonata that Jill had been playing moments ago. His eyes widened as he realized the music that he associated with Jill was being played by someone else. He thought about letting Jill know about it and that he was going to go investigate, but he didnt want her to worry. Besides, it was probably just that it was a player piano, that's all. Chris made his way to the stairs that lead to the room without incident. He leaned against the door, readying his gun and counted to three in his head. He busted the door down with his shoulder at three and aimed his handgun in the direction of the piano. Who he found playing it left him speechless. Slender black clad fingers, stopped their ministrations of the keys at the intrusion.

"Well, well, fancy seeing you here Chris," the blonde stated with a smirk.

"Wesker!" Chris said through gritted teeth.

"The one, and only," he replied boredly with a smirk. He turned to face Chris and leaned his weight against the piano, crossing his arms over his chest lazily as if the man pointing the gun at his head wasnt a threat. "I'd say I was surprised to find you here Chris but then again, youre always showing up and ruining my plans arent you? Its almost as if your stalking me."

"I told you on Rockfort Wesker, I won't stop hunting you until one of us is dead." Just seeing Wesker again infuriated the brunette. He had known that he had survived their last encounter, but he had hoped deep down that he hadn't. Chris Redfield could face anything, he was practically fearless, but if there was thing that truly terrified Chris, it was Albert Wesker.

"That can be arranged..." Wesker bolted towards Chris, dodging the younger mans shots with ease. He latched his hand around Chris throat, slamming him against the wall roughly. He ripped the handgun from Chris hand with ease, tossing it across the room. "Christopher, if youre going to point a gun at someone, I suggest you fire it before chatting with the person youre aiming at." Chris thrashed about beneath his ex-superiors grip, legs flailing. "Struggling? How cute, but you know its useless. Goodbye Redfield..." Wesker tightened his grip in an effort to finally do his annoying adversary in once and for all. But unfortunately for Wesker, this night luck was not on his side. He tried to dodge the blow from the giant anchor like object, but it had managed to nick him in the back of the shoulder before he could get away. He had unknowingly pulled Chris with him and by doing so saving the younger mans life. Chris coughed and sputtered as he slid across the floor after Wesker had dragged him with lightening speed to the other side of the room and let go. When Chris vision steadied he laid eyes on the monstrosity that had saved his life. The beast looked like it had once been human, but with the large piranha like mouth and eye on its massive torso, it clearly wasnt human anymore. The chains that hung from its back rattled as it lifted its weapon and made its way towards them.

_"Shit, shit, shit!"_ Chris thought as he scurried back running into the wall behind him. Wesker growled in frustration, coddling his now wounded arm. The monster was getting ready to attack again.

"Every time!" Wesker snarled as he dodged the blow that had been aimed straight for his head. The monster lifted its weapon again, this time heading for Chris. Despite its large size, it was actually rather fast. Unfortunately for Chris his legs had chosen to not move at the current moment. Chris shut his eyes expecting the worst.

_"Well its been fun me, at least it wont be that bastard thats the one to do it. I only-"_ Before Chris could finish his thought he felt himself being pulled by his arm and hoisted across the room. He grunted as he hit the wall.

"Every time I try to kill you Chris, something always interferes!" Wesker screamed as he grabbed Chris handgun with lightning speed and shot the creature point blank in the head. Its head transformed into tiny, meaty bits as Wesker fired the entire magazine into the creatures head, taking out all of his pent up aggression. Chris couldnt believe what had just happened, Wesker had saved him. He watched as the creature slowly dropped to the floor, now completely lifeless. The blonde dropped the now empty gun and began to stalk towards Chris, but stopped short and fell to his knees, grabbing his wounded shoulder.

Chris stared in awe, now was his chance. He could kill Wesker while he was weakened, he had a magazine of handgun bullets in his pack; all he had to do was get the handgun.

* * *

Sorry if the punctuation is bad, stupid uploader... XP Anyway next chapter out soon ^-^ R&R please

Riridono


	2. Figure You Out

The handgun, that was all he needed and he could end this once and for all. It took all his will and all the strength he could muster to launch himself forward. Wesker watched with wide eyes as his ex-subordinate had managed to get up a vault across the room, repossessing his handgun and reloading it quickly. He tried to move to block Chris, but the pain from his injury prevented him from doing so. Chris stood shakily aiming at Wesker who was still on his knees.

"Go ahead Redfield, now's your chance. Finish this, if you can," Wesker stated arrogantly with a glare.

Chris knew what he had to do but… somewhere deep down something felt wrong. This wasn't the way it was supposed to end was it? He had to stop Wesker, save the world, be the hero, right? Looking down at the man who had 'conquered' him so many times before, he realized that it wasn't only that he had beaten Chris time and time again, it was that he HAD him. This obsession wasn't stemmed from those times. It stemmed from something much deeper. His betrayal had not only hit Chris hard, it had utterly destroyed him. At the time he had put it to the back of his mind and hid it away. But now here it was again screaming at him, forcing him to feel that intense pain from long ago.

Tears began rolling down Chris' cheeks uncontrollably. Shocked he touched his face and felt the wetness on his fingers, staring down at them as if they were some sort of monster. Slowly he came to the realization that his obsession came from his former adoration for the man. Only this strong of hate could have stemmed from something else, something like… love. The gun began to shake in his quivering hands as his breathing increased.

"What's wrong Chris? As usual your resolve is there but your ability is lacking. You get the chance to end me and all you can do is sob…" Wesker sneered. "It's time to end this game Christopher, and if you won't," he grunted standing up and pushing through his pain in order to get to Chris, "I will."

With that he grabbed Chris around the throat and slammed him into the wall. Chris let the gun fall from his hand and he shut his eyes accepting and hoping that Wesker would kill him.

"Not so tough now eh Chris? A moment ago you were spouting you're usual drabble, but now, so quiet, so accepting." Wesker brought his face closer to Chris' own. "What are you thinking Redfield?" he whispered.

"If only I wasn't thinking…" Chris muttered in a breathy reply. Never before had he been so trapped. The Mansion incident and Rockfort had been nothing compared to his current emotional ensnarement. He had only recently realized that he had fallen for one of the most evil men he had ever known. Wekser had killed his friends, had hurt the people he loved. He had wasted so many lives in the name of his inane research. Chris couldn't live with Wesker, but he couldn't live without him either. He had to kill his former Captain in order to save the world, but in doing so, he would be annihilating himself as well. The decision was too difficult to make, so why not let Wesker end it all, then he wouldn't have to fight anymore. After all he was so tired, so very tired. The burden was just too much.

As Christopher Redfield prayed for death Wesker stared him down, breathing heavily. His nemesis had never just given into him like this before. He was amazed, but in a way he was also offended. Chris wouldn't just let himself be killed so easily. At least not his Chris, wait… HIS Chris, what was he talking about? Chris was an enemy to be sure, but he certainly wasn't HIS, not like that anyway. Why had he even thought about the brunette in that way? Sure, Chris was fun to toy with and torture, but that was because he hated the former S.T.A.R.S marksman. Yes he hated Chris, so he would kill him, it had been decided a long time ago, hadn't it?

By this time Chris was beginning to get desperate, wondering why Wesker was drawing out the process far longer than necessary.

"Just do it already, kill me!" Chris pleaded staring into Wekser's fiery eyes.

"Begging is quite unbecoming Christopher. Just why do you want to die so badly all of a sudden?" With the last word he let Chris drop to the ground, freeing him from his vice grip, Wesker's curiosity getting the better of him. He could kill Chris in an instant, but if he left this question unanswered he would never be able to forget it. Having the matter bother him for all of eternity didn't seem like his idea of a good time, so he'd let it play out.

Chris hit the floor with a thud, limbs laying loosely as he leaned his head back against the wall, trying not to show his weakness, but failing.

"Why do you keep letting me live?" Chris whispered his eyes glassy from crying and filled with an emptiness from how destroyed his conflicted mind was feeling. "I'm in hell aren't I?" He placed a hand over half his face and let out a half-hearted chuckle. "That monster killed us both, and now I'm trapped in hell with you… Things just never seem to work out for me. It never fails, I always want what I can't have, even if it is a son of a bitch like you…" The last sentence was sure to be one he would regret mistakenly uttering later on.

At this last comment Wesker's eyes widened. It was difficult to surprise Albert Wesker, but Chris had managed to do it. Never in a million years had he imagined that the boy had a… thing… for him. This was just too much. A facetious smirk began to work its way upon his stark features.

"Why Christopher Redfield… I'm flattered. To think someone like you, wanting someone like me…" He crouched down to Chris's level once again getting extremely close to Chris's face, their noses almost touching.

"No…" Chris whispered meeting the blonde's gaze that was overrunning with cruel intentions.

"And now Chris, I'll destroy you in a way that you or I couldn't have possibly fathomed."

Well please review ^-^ Of course I believe that Wesker and Chris have a thing for each other, but I don't think that Chris would be just so accepting of it right away, you know? I think it'd kill him on the inside to realize he's in love with Wesker. Sorry it took so long to get this out, I had to move to Japan for school so I've been kinda busy, but I'll try to update more regularly from now on. ^-^ Don't hesitate to tell me what you think. ^-^


	3. Just A Game Never Hurt Anyone, Too Much

"_**And now Chris, I'll destroy you in a way that you or I couldn't have possibly fathomed."**_

Wesker's lips hovered ever so close to Chris' own, almost begging to make contact. For a moment Chris thought the man was going to close the space between them, torture Chris by making him give into his darkest desires. Wesker sighed and stood, towering above the broken man on the floor. He cocked his head to the side and gave Chris a look that resembled something like affection, or at least the B.O.W's twisted version of it.

"I'll be seeing you Christopher, try not to miss me too much while I'm away, hmm?" the blonde stated conceitedly.

"You're just…gonna leave?" Chris whispered stunned. The dumbstruck look on his face showed his confusion all too blatantly to his ex-superior.

"Now, now Christopher, you should know by now, I always take care of business before pleasure. But don't fret, I'll come see you again soon enough." He smirked.

"A few moments ago you were hell bent on killing me, and now you're just gonna walk away! What are you doing Wesker, what do you want from me?"

"A few moments ago our game had become stale, but just when I think I've gotten all the fun I could have out of you, you give me another reason to continue this diversion known as our rivalry. So we will continue this Christopher Redfield, but another time." The blonde paused as he ran a hand through his golden locks and snickered. "Besides, on second thought I think I've grown to like the idea of you coming with me…"

Before Chris could even register what was happening, Wesker's boot made contact with his face. Chris's world faded to black with Wesker's menacing sneer being the last thing he was able to register.

"Oh good you're awake." A voice registered in Chris' ears, "I was concerned that I had accidently kicked you a little too hard, perhaps done irreparable damage. After all I always seem to overdo things when I'm around you, don't I Chris?"

"I hate you."

"Only because you're so… infatuated with me…"

"I'm not infatuated with you Wesker, far from it." Chris stated, lying even to himself.

"Yes, I suppose it's more of an obsession isn't it?" Wesker mused.

"Will you shut the fuck up for once, and why the hell am I strapped down to a goddamn table?" Wesker only raised an eyebrow inquisitively at Chris. He stood looking down at Chris whilst leaning against a desk riddled with documents of some sort. The room the two of them were currently occupying looked old and as if it had been abandoned for quite some time. Nothing seemed to be in working order, that is, except for the manacles that had Chris immobilized on the metal surgery table in the center of the room.

"So very contradictory, aren't we Christopher? First you demand silence and then you expect answers." Wesker sighed pushing up from the table and languidly glided over to Chris. He smiled lazily and then all at once roughly slammed his hands down on either side of the other man's face, making the brunette flinch. "Here's a hint…Chris…" the last syllables of the name dripping with venom. "The less you try to piss me off, the better your condition will be, hmmm?" Chris watched Wesker's face completely transform into an expression foreign to his stark features. Ever so softly he ran a hand down the captives side, stopping at his hip and massaging gently with his thumb. He bent his head down next to Chris' ear, breathing hotly against the skin there. "Now ask nicely," he whispered, " and perhaps I'll consider giving you what you really want…"

It scared Chris how fast Wesker's moods changed from one to another. The man had always been eccentric, even as a human, but now he was a full-blown psychopath. Chris wanted to blame it on the virus, but deep down some part of him knew that this was probably the real Wesker, the way he'd always been. Ever the magnificent actor his ex-Captain was. Chris knew that perhaps more so than anyone else. Chris decided that even though his thoughts were battling each other for dominance, that right now he wouldn't let Wesker win. His pride was broken down enough; there was no need to crush it completely.

"The only thing I want from you…" Chris whispered back, turning his head to face his enemy, breaths mingling, "is to bring back your corpse to bury… that way I can piss on your grave whenever I feel like it." His sultry tone obviously didn't match his words and unfortunately for Chris, that was a huge mistake.

"Wrong answer, but thanks for playing!" Wesker exclaimed in an ecstatic tone with a malicious leer. As the words left his lips he pulled back from Chris with lightning speed, drawing his handgun and firing a shot into Chris's left thigh. He laughed when Chris screamed and watched the new wound begin to bleed. Digging his thumb in it deep, he caused his victim to shout even more. "Let's see…" he bit his lip playfully as if in thought. After digging deeper and deeper and stretching the wound with a few more fingers he found what he was looking for. He ripped the bullet from the leg and grinned, "Ah there you are!" He studied the bullet, it had come out just as it had gone in, painfully and wholly intact. Wouldn't want Chris getting too damaged, after all, then he'd have to fix him; and that was nowhere near as exciting as causing him agony.

"You sadistic son of a-" Chris heaved out breathlessly before Wesker cut him off once again.

"Ah, ah, ah, language Chris. That is unless… you like these kinds of games?" he asked gesturing curiously by running a taught finger down his own cheek. Chris for once smartly shut up. One bullet hole in his body was enough for him. Wesker frowned… "Nobody ever wants to _play_, I suppose not even you… But you'll learn that our _games _can be quite enjoyable Christopher, that is, if you know the rules…" Chris fearing more punishment indulged the maniac.

"And those rules would be?" The pain from his leg caused him to wince as he tried to readjust his position on the table. His body parts were growing weary from the strain.

"Stop trying to distract me by making those faces… you know what they do to me." Wesker's voice was laden with mockery and derision. "The first rule…" he mused, walking out of Chris' view behind where his arms were tied down. "I always get my way, no matter what."

"I thought that was a given," Chris replied contemptuously. This caused Wesker to chuckle. Chris felt a gloved hand start to trace its way through his scalp. The B.O.W. began to rub the strands between his fingers, unable to feel anything through the gloves but the coarseness of the hair.

Wesker was playing with his hair. Fucking Albert Wesker was petting his head, like he was a goddamn puppy. Chris knew his life was fucked up, but it had hit a new record high on the insanity meter.

"Hmmm…." Wesker sighed pulling up a stool to sit on as he toyed with his enemy. He rested an elbow indolently on the metal table causing Chris to hiss again, any movement at all caused his leg to throb angrily and reminded him that he had just been shot and... prodded. This time Wesker ignored his discomfort, deciding not to comment on it. After all it was irrelevant, the wound would heal eventually; Wesker had made sure that he hadn't hit anything vital. Also he'd grow accustomed to the sound, that he was sure of. "That reminds me, since the future dictates that we'll be spending much more time together, I'm afraid you'll have to clear out your schedule for the next… well let's just say for quite a while." Again he leered. "We wouldn't want those… _friends_ of yours getting in the way of our getting reacquainted." His grip on Chris's locks tightened, pulling harshly at the word friends, but then softened once more. Wesker's statement temporarily revived Chris's resolve to fight.

"Don't you touch them you bastard! Leave them out of this, they've got nothing to do with it!"

"Tone." Wesker chided as he delivered a loud smack across Chris' face that caused him to see stars (lol, not those stars…heehee). "That reminds me of rule number two. You see I've never been much of a people person Christopher, so keep your posse away from me and there won't be a reason for me to tear their pathetic hearts from their chests. I assume you saw my handy work from earlier, correct?" Unfortunately Chris knew exactly as to what he was referring to. Those bodies from the Spencer estate certainly didn't look like they went peacefully. "Answer me when I ask you a question Redfield, that's rule number three by the way…" he stood leaning over Chris, faces mirroring each other's. Through his dark glasses, the blonde's red snake eyes burned into the coolness of his own ice blue hues.

"Fine, yes I saw…" Chris said in a biting retort, "You're just making these up as you go along aren't you?"

"Perhaps, I've always been told that I need to relax, or as you had so elegantly put it once, 'pull the stick out of my ass', so maybe I'm winging it on this one. Why, does it bother you Chris? After all you're always ruining my plans, so I thought I'd try to take you from a rather different approach." Wesker emphasized the words 'take you' by removing one of his gloves and forcing two fingers into Chris' wet mouth. "Go ahead, bite them Chris, I dare you…" Chris dumbfounded and feeling bile rise from the rude intrusion chose not to take the bait. Wesker's antagonizing though was becoming more and more difficult to deal with. The gagging reflex was also becoming worse as the digits moved in and out, each time forcing them deeper. Finally there was a point where Chris couldn't take it anymore and he bit down on Albert Wesker's somewhat delicate seeming fingers. The fingers were removed and Chris coughed, choking trying to get air in his lungs and the taste out of his mouth. "See Chris," they both watched as blood dripped down a finger from an already healing wound, "You do enjoy games…"

With that Wesker darted to the opposite end of the table and once again dug his fingers into the bullet hole wound. Chris wailed at the intrusion. This time the blonde wasn't looking for a bullet, this time he was looking to see how much pain he could cause the man before he asked- no _begged_ him to stop.

"That scream, I love it so much, Christopher… you have no idea… I'll think I'll keep it, just for me and me alone…"

Well finally updated both my stories, please review as always, I love feedback, positive or critical…. ^-^ I like making Wesker crazy as shit… after all, blondes do have more fun…. (I'm not blonde) maybe Wes could teach me how to have more fun, lol… ^-^


End file.
